implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya Kalinina (History of Margovya)
of the of the | order = 31st | from = 6 October 2008 | to = 6 October 2011 | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | predecessor = | successor = | position2 = Representative of Quintin del Pan | from2 = 6 April 2007 | to2 = 7 December 2013 | deputy2_title = | deputy2_name = (2007-2013) (2013-present) | birth_date = 23 November 1982 (age ) | birth_place = Alakdanovich, Quintin del Pan, Margovya | spouse = Ivan Ivanovich Prokofiev | party = Margovyan Federalist Party | religion = | profession = Politician, Singer, Vocalist-Guitarist (Not so Socialist) }} Tanya Nikitovna Kalinina (Margovyan: Tania Anicetia Calinia, Russian: Таня Никитовна Калинина, born 23 November 1982) is a Margovyan politician and singer. She is one of the two incumbent representatives of the province of Quintin del Pan, and a former Speaker of the House of Representatives. She is also the vocalist-guitarist of the all-girl band . Kalinina officially became the 31st Minority Floor leader or Speaker of the House of Representatives of Margovya after winning the minority conclave on October 11, 2008 against Ikanua Representative with a score of 174 against 21. Kalinina served for another term as House Speaker after winning the minority conclave on April 11, 2010 against Viktoriyovskaya Representative with a score of 194 against 0. One representative was absent, Arbatskaya representative , who later became House Speaker. Birth and Early Life Tanya Kalinina was born in Alakdanovich, Quintin del Pan on November 23, 1982 to former Senator (born 1955) and Kseniya Kalinina (born 1958). She has two siblings: older brother Dmitri (born 1978) and younger brother Ilya (b. 1985). Kalinina attended Quintin del Pan State University high school and college, graduating with a Bachelor's Degree in Business on 2004. Acting and Singing Career Svolochy Showdown Shortly after starting her first year in college, Kalinina entered in its 1999 season, and sang versions of great hits like , , and . She became the twenty-first champion after singing her very own single "My Only Man". After then, Kalinina started recording her own songs and albums. Acting Career Kalinina first got her acting break on 2001 in the movie A Big Ball of Justice: The Adventures of Yakov "Fat Man" Yazenev where she was assigned the role of the young Yelizaveta Tramuva, the real-life wife of MNP Director-General , opposite . Since then, Kalinina participated in different award-winning films, including (2005), (2009), and (2012). Not so Socialist Political Career Filmography Film Television Discography Svolochy Showdown Solo Albums * Tanya Kalinina (2002) * Stand By Me (2006) * Confessions of a Communist (2007) * Political Jukebox (2009) * Political Jukebox 2: More Aggressive (2010) * Twerk (2014) With Not so Socialist * Not so Socialist (2001) * The Promiscuous Album (2002) * The Promiscuous Album 3 (2003) * Falling Leaves (2005) * Product Misplacement (2010) * The Burberry (2012) * Prisoners of Presumption (2014) Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya) Category:Politicians (History of Margovya)